


Persistence of Memory

by ResuscitatedHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, Gen, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend too, Love Wins, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ron Weasley, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, So good you'll cry, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time travelling Ron Weasley, Tomarry is side relationship, True Love, Warnings May Change, or is it pre?, or major since I dont have a ship for Ron, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResuscitatedHope/pseuds/ResuscitatedHope
Summary: In a war-torn world where hope is a mere foolish dream and death is an everyday reality, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her time, along with Ronald Weasley, most renowned strategist to ever grace the battlefield set out on a path of redemption, forgiveness and hope.And both of them have agreed that the only path they can take to achieve this, is the choice of fixing the past.--"For our best friend." A soft voice broke the once stilled silence as she raised her glass of wine to the moon, the only one--excluding Ron--that would witness this act of defying fate."Indeed." Another voice echoed as he raised his glass in acknowledgement before both of them drowned their own drink.Then the silence continued. A silence of respect, for this would  be the last time they would ever be together. In a way.--Or a time travelling Ron playing cupid nobody asked for. (Just kidding, I actually asked for it, why else would I be writing it?)





	Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, the first part of the story will focus more on Ronald, the eventual romance between Tom and Harry will be much much later. Sorry Tomarry fans!

_\--_

_Eyes devoid of emotions looked at the battlefield. The man's figure was easily distinguished with the silver robes he wore and with his feet devoid of any footwear. What more with the moon's light shining upon him, he looked like a God desceding the mortal pane. Yes, not very hard to notice._

_Plus with his followers looking at him with so much reverie, not subtle at all._

_The man raised his hand, the mere action contained so much grace that one can only gasp in admiration. Then he parted his lips, saying only one word. One word that raised so much joy in his followers as they surge in the battlefield, devoid of any restraints as they attack to their heart's content._

_"Kill." The voice was shivering to the core, equal to to a Dementor's presence. Chilling and cold._

_He didn't even bat an eyelid as blood splattered in front of him._

_Lord Âme, they call him._

_The ruler of of the Wizardling World and the man who have declared war upon the Muggles, bent on eradicating the 'filthy dirts' poluting his world. Yes, his world, for he have claimed it as his._

_\--_

**July 31st 2030**

Ronald Weasley woke up with a jolt, his back filled with cold sweat as his heart continued to eratically beat against his chest. He immedietly sat up to steady his breathing.

"Nightmare?" A soft voice rasped to Ron's right and when he turned, he was greeted upon the sight of one tired Hermione Granger. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, it was almost hollowed out as she tiredly leaned at the doorframe.

Ron pursed his mouth in a tight line, he looked grim and tired, no different from Hermione's condition. His hair reached until his waist unbounded, but he reached for a red tie on top of his bedside table and secured it tightly.

His expression was all Hermione needed as a confirmation to her question.

"C'mon, get ready. I've already prepared the flowers." Hermione encouraged Ron as she left him to prepare on his own.

Ron stayed sitting for a few minutes. Mulling over his dream -nightmare- flashing back to those eyes devoid of any emotion. He felt a small squeeze in his heart that he didnt know how to placate. He was distressed and tired. So so tired.

It was in the year 2010, when the war with the muggles occured. Since then 20 years have passed and only a small amount of them remained, they were in the brink of extinction. Utmost only hundreds remained out of the original billions. He sighed at the futility of his thoughts and proceeded to prepare himself just as his best friend told him to.

The house they resided was located atop a mountain hill, near the British Isles. It used to be an abandoned house until they cleaned and repaired it for the inhabitations of living beings. This wasn't the first time that they had to make do of what they have. After all, they were 'rebels'. The last of the resisting force against this new regime. His professors, friends and family died resisting the new regime while his other schoolmates died in the muggle war. This new regime brought forth pain, so much pain and _death_. What can one expect when this is but the continuation of Voldemort's reign? Sure, he died, but his ideals continued and some time ago, Lord Âme took up his ideals to create a new world.  A new world without muggles. Voldemort had the  last laugh. He must be joyed beyond contemplation.

When Ron finished his daily preparations and was dressed in neat wizarding robes. He exited the room to find a waiting Hermione, doning in similar neat robes. She had a boquet of flowers resting on her arms. It was a variety of flowers but he recognized them all nonetheless.

First was the dark red roses that express grief and sorrow. Placed in an alternating pattern beside it was yellow roses to symbolize loyalty to their friend. Placed randomly in a corner was a peace lily, it has been long thought to promote harmony, innocence, peace, and purity after death. Another was a pink carnation that stands for remembrance of the deceased. The last one, that was the sole piece with no pair was a white tulip. A flower that gave him so much nostalgia for it represented forgiveness. 

Ronald gave his best friend a wry smile.

"Where did you get those? It's quite  hard to find them with our," He waved his hand to gesture to their surroundings. "--current situation."

He was pretty sure they weren't conjured, years of fighting made him sensitive to magic, and those fresh looking flowers didnt contain any hint of magic.

"Apparantly there was a garden full of different flowers at the bottom of the  hill."

Hermione answered in an aloof manner, seemingly uncaring. But years of being by her side enabled him to see the wistful look on her eyes. Ron nodded in acknowledgement as he trudged away from the house to head deep into the forest that was not far away. He sensed the wards brushing him as he exited  away from the parameters and he wandlessly casted a silencing spell upon himself. He sensed Hermione doing the same. Neither of them said a thing to one another, only casting a heating charm on his self when the winds blew too much. It took what seems to be hours before they finally arrived at their destination, a lonely cliff surrounded by grass and a sole grave atop it.

As they neared it, the words became clearer as their hearts became heavier.

Written were the words:  
_'In the loving memory of_  
_HARRY JAMES POTTER_  
_July 31, 1980 - July 31, 2000_  
_A best friend, a family and a dedicated soulmate._

_Loved and never forgotten.'_

Ron couldn't stop himself from collapsing to his knees as he caressed the well polished stone. Hermione was much calmer as she gently lowered herself to place the flowers upon her best friend's grave.

There was only silence between them as they pay their respect. Both of them were lost to their own thoughts as neither said a thing.

_'Harry,'_ Hermione forlornly stared at her best friend's grave, tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she helplessly tried to prevent it. Then, determination entered her eyes, her will intesified as she vowed in her heart. _'Soon Harry. You will get the happiness that you deserve. Soon.'_

On the other hand, Ron had a contemplating look, he was trying to avoid depressing thoughts.

_'Mate, we didn't actually know what to put on your grave. We were hesitating if we should put 'Saviour' on it, but Hermione and I decided that you would have wanted to die as a simple man, not a hero. I also like to think that this grave is private, that this is a grave that shows your true self. Not some bollocks saviour that the daily prophet spouts or a prophecised hero that Dumbledore likes to prattle on.'_

In the end, Ron's thoughts took a depressing turn. His eyes lingered on the 'dedicated soulmate' part and he couldn't help help but give a wry grin. His sight blurred for a moment, before the tears spilled.

"Hermione, I think it is time that we leave." Ron was the first to break the silence and his voice was a bit hoarse for not talking in a long period of time. He let the tears dry by itself and stood up. He saw Hermione wiping her face from his peripheral view before standing too.

"Yeah, you're right."

When Hermione stood up in preparation for heading back, Ron faced the horizon. Determination in his eyes, as he vowed in earnest.

_'We won't fail you, Harry. Not this time.'_

 


End file.
